bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bronie Vicky
Bronie Vicky — kucyk ziemski, oficjalna maskotka niniejszej Wiki, pracowniczka farmy zap-jabłek. Młodsza siostra Megalomaniacal Victora i French Fry Wiem, że miał być młodszy brat, ale dostałam pozwolenie na to, by Vicky była najmłodsza z rodzeństwa. Mieszkanka FillydelphiiWybrałam to miasto, bo jego pierwowzór, Filadelfia (notabene, właśnie tam podpisano Deklarację Niepodległości i właśnie to miasto było pierwszą stolicą USA), oznacza po grecku dosłownie "braterska miłość", co symbolizuje przyjazną atmosferę naszej Wiki. Wygląd thumb|right|Wygląd BronieBronie jest bardzo ładnym kucykiem ziemskim. Ma szare oczy otoczone dość długimi rzęsami. Jej głowę zdobi ciemnoniebieska grzywa. Włosy są bardzo długie, gęste, nieco rozwichrzone, grzywka ułożona na prawą stronę. Ogon ma taki sam kolor jak grzywa. Jej sierść jest barwy rubinowej. Jej największą ozdobą jest natomiast wielka, czerwona kokarda na głowie. Jej znaczek to kwiat jabłek-zap. Życiorys Problemy z bizonami Brony Vicky urodziła się w Appleloosie, jako najmłodsza córka w rodzinie farmerów. Po wycięciu części sadu w celu utorowania drogi gonitwom bizonów, osadnicy mieli nieco mniejsze zbiory. Nie byłoby w tym problemu, gdyby nie fakt, że część swoich zbiorów musieli oni oddawać zgodnie z umową bizonom. Co gorsza, rogaci autochtoni byli dość wybredni i zaczęli wyjadać same najlepsze jabłka, zostawiając osadnikom owoce najniższej klasy. Koloniści prosili ich o niewyjadanie takich ilości zbiorów, ale to nie pomagało - bizony odparły, że zaczną jeść mniej dopiero wówczas, gdy dostaną jakiś nowy smak. Appleloosanie doskonale znali się na uprawie jabłek, lecz nic to nie dało - mimo zastosowania najnowocześniejszych metod upraw, mimo stworzenia niezwykle ciekawych krzyżówek różnych odmian jabłek, mimo sprowadzenia z Canterlotu najwybitniejszych pomologów, bizony były wciąż niezadowolone. Pierwszy sukces Tymczasem Bronie Vicky była głodna, lecz najlepsze jabłka, jakie miała jej rodzina zjadała jej siostra. Doprowadziło to do kłótni między Bronie a jej siostrą, a że Bronie jako młodsza była słabsza, dostała łomot i pobiegła z płaczem w góry. Tam znalazła zap-jabłka. Miały one niezwykłą, tęczową barwę i wspaniały smak. Bronie zerwała kilka z tych jabłek, a później zasiała ich nasiona w Appleloosie. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, natychmiast wyrosły drzewa. Ich owoce bardzo posmakowały bizonom, które musiały dotrzymać słowa i przestać zjadać najlepsze zbiory jabłek z Appleloosy. Konflikt z siostrą Bronie Vicky za swoje działania otrzymała znaczek - kwiat zap-jabłek. Co więcej, jej owoce robiły furorę w całej Equestrii, gdyż niektórzy sądzili nawet, że są one lepsze niż jabłka z Ponyville. Dlatego też Bronie Vicky postanowiła wystartować w wielkim konkursie kulinarnym w Fillydelphii. W tym samym konkursie wystartowała też jej zazdrosna siostra, z którą BV ciągle miała konflikty. Dania przygotowane starannie przez Bronie Vicky były o wiele lepsze niż jej siostry, więc ta, widząc, że nie ma szans na wygraną dopuściła się oszustwa, dodając do produktów Bronie nadmanganian potasu. Bronie, która umie walczyć o swoje zarzuciła swojej siostrze nieuczciwość i doszło między nimi do wielkiej kłótni, w wyniku której Bronie postanowiła już nigdy nie wracać do Appleloosy. Podjęła pracę w małej fillydelphijskiej wytwórni dżemów. Jej praca oraz zastosowanie zap - jabłek sprawiły, że wytwórnia szybko zyskała klientów, a Bronie Vicky, dzięki zarobionym pieniądzom, założyła farmę zap-jabłek w okolicach Fillydelphii, która dzięki zastosowaniu najnowszych technologii produkuje zap-jabłka lepsze, niż od rodziny Apple. Charakter Gadatliwość Bronie Vicky słynie z niezwykłej gadatliwości i ciętego języka. Nie boi się zaczynać rozmów z innymi kucykami, gdy zacznie z kimś dysputować potrafi mówić całymi godzinami na wszelkie możliwe tematy. Pomaga jej w tym bogate słownictwo i talent do gawędziarstwa. Jest również, jak to określa jej siostra, "wyszczekana" - ma skłonność do pyskówek gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje i mówi wtedy tak długo jak tylko może, aż przeciwnik będzie miał dość. Pracowitość Nie znaczy to jednak, że Bronie dużo gada, a mało robi. Wręcz przeciwnie - jest niezwykle pracowita, wolne chwile uwielbia poświęcać na pielęgnowanie swoich jabłoni i dzięki temu drzewa w jej sadzie daję wyższe plony nawet niż najlepsze szczepy drzewek wyhodowanych przez książęcych ogrodników Celestii. Bronie nie szczędzi rąk do pracy, bo wie, że właśnie dzięki tej cesze udało jej się założyć jeden z najlepszych sadów w Equestrii. Talent dyplomatyczny Bronie jak iż lubi rozmawiać i świetnie jej to wychodzi, jest również wspaniałą dyplomatką. Gdy trzeba, wykazuje się niezwykłym taktem, wyrafinowanym słownictwem i urokiem osobistym, któremu ulega większość kucyków. Potrafi też być przebiegła i ma spory talent do manipulacji. Jeżeli zarówno urok osobisty, jak i podstępy zwiodą, Bronie potrafi walnąć kopytkiem w stół i stanowczo walczyć o swoje racje. Otwartość Bronie Vicky jest niezwykle otwarta na inne kucyki i lubi zawierać nowe znajomości. Wynika to z tego, że jej starsza siostra zawsze miała i ma o wiele więcej znajomych, czego Bronie Vicky jej zazdrości i wciąż szuka przyjaciół. Może ma ich mniej, ale jest o wiele mocniej z nimi związana i prawie nigdy się z nimi nie kłóci, każda zawarta znajomość, jest dla Bronie źródłem wielkiej radości. Upór Bronie Vicky jest uparta jak osioł, jeśli walczy o słuszną sprawę to nigdy nie ustępuje, co pokazała w sporze z siostrą na konkursie kulinarnym. Czasem walczy o swoje nawet wtedy gdy wie, że nie ma racji - po prostu za żadne skarby nie chce ustąpić. Sprawia jej to pewne kłopoty - jej nieustępliwość często prowadzi do kłótni, których nie potrafi zakończyć. Sytuacje takie są jednak niezwykle rzadkie. Umiejętności Gotowanie Bronie Vicky potrafi świetnie gotować, swój talent do tego odkryła już w dzieciństwie. Ma doskonały zmysł smaku, który pozwala jej tak przyrządzać potrafi z zap-jabłek, że są one lepsze niż konfitury słynnej Babci Smith z Ponyville. Niestety, nie wszyscy ten talent Bronie doceniają - jej potrawy krytykuje przede wszystkim jej siostra. Zyskały one jednak wielkie uznanie rzeszy klientów i zapewniły Bronie Vicky spory dochód z produkcji dżemów. Taniec Sama Bronie Vicky jest przekonana, że jest wyśmienitą tancerką. Niestety, nie jest to prawda. Osoby postronne widząc ją na parkiecie albo pękają ze śmiechu, albo są zgorszone, albo obawiają się, że Bronie trafi ich swoim kopytkiem w głowę. Siostra często się podśmiewa z tego powodu, co doprowadza Bronie do furii. Śpiew Śpiew Bronie przypomina głos miauczącego kota w marcu. Gdy zaczyna śpiewać sąsiedzi zatykają uszy, a w skrajnych przypadkach wzywają policję. Bronie się jednak tym nie przejmuje i kontynuuje szlifowanie swego wątpliwego talentu wokalnego. Relacje rodzinne Brat Bronie Vicky kocha swojego najstarszego brata i uwielbia spędzać z nim czas. To właśnie brat ją nauczył wszystkiego co w życiu ważne i Brony jest w niego zapatrzona jak w obraz. Co prawda jej brat nie do końca odwzajemnia to uczucie i patrzy na młodszą siostrzyczkę z poczuciem pewnej wyższości, jednak mimo to, Bronie uwielbia spędzać z nim czas. W dodatku brat zawsze staje po jej stronie w konfliktach z siostrą. Siostra Siostra Bronie Vicky niezbyt ją lubi. Od czasów narodzin Bronie traktowała ją jak osobę, która zepchnęła ją z pozycji ukochanego dziecka rodziców i w związku z tym Bronie była dla niej najeźdźcą i osobą niepożądaną. W dodatku siostra Bronie jest z natury zawistna, zazdrosna i kłótliwa, co prowokowało wiele sporów między rodzeństwem. Bronie Vicky i jej siostra nie są w stanie żyć w zgodzie i cały czas ze sobą rywalizują. Eguestria GirlsOpisane przez Rani za zgodą Dainavy Wygląd Bronie Vicky nie różni się dużo z wyglądu w świecie ludzi. Posiada beżową, dość ciemną karnację, długie włosy za uda w dwóch kolorach niebieskiego. Posiada szare oczy, śliczne rzęsy, a włosy zdobi duży kwiat zap-jabłek. Na co dzień, nosi krótką spódniczkę w kolorze jej sierści i bluzkę na ramiączkach w kolorze białym z doczepioną czerwoną kokardkąCzemu piszę tak? Na balu EQ każdy ma inny strój, więc dziwnie by było, gdybyż Bronie przyszła w tym samym na bal ;-; Nosi też pantofelki w kolorze spódniczki z małym obcasem. thumb|right|Bronie częstuje wszystkich swoim cydremNa bal Bronie założyła śliczną, długą sukienkę z falbankami, która odpowiada kolorem jej sierści ze świata poniaczy. Na włosach ma również kwiatek zap-jabłek, a na sukience czerwoną dużą kokardkę. Jej buty na balu to małe szpilki w kolorze sukienki. HistoriaChciałam, by historia była krótka Bronie urodzona na farmie od dziecka kochała to miejsce i nie wstydziła się go. W szkole nie była uważana za wieśniaczkę. Miała spokój od najstarszej siostry, gdyż ta dawno wyjechała na studia. Miała jednak trochę kłótni ze starszym bratem. Bronie w szkole byłą uczennicą nie lubiącą się wyróżniać w tłumie, jednak zawsze lubiła zawierać nowe znajomości. Lubiła pomagać w kuchni kucharkom, dając im rady co do potraw. Bronie potrafiła przygotować danie jak w 5-gwiazdkowej restauracji, z taką różnicą, że porcje nie były małe. Bronie pomagała Babci Smith w kuchni z wielką radością. Pewnego dnia Bronie została poczęstowana przez "babcię" dżemem z zap-jabłek. Kucharka częstowała nimi uczniów, ale oni mało co wyczuwali różnice, więc Bronie zaczęła częstować uczniów na korytarzu. Stał się on hitem i uczniowie brali po kilka porcji do swoich drugich śniadań. Nadszedł bal i Bronie na niego przyszła z cydrem własnej roboty. Poczęstowała ona wszystkich na sali. Po raz kolejny Bronie wykazała, że jest świetną kucharką. Galeria Ciekawostka Jest główną bohaterką wierszyka powitalnego napisanego z myślą o tej wiki. Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł